medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Heart
Amber Heart is the main protagonist and player character of Medieval Angel. A novice cop of Rightia's Police and one of the newest Ascended. Despite her lack of experience and young age, she is an invaluable member of the organization, solving the case of Swargiya Pari her first day on the job and later successfully preventing the murder of King Frake. Amber was also instrumental to stopping Phoenix's plot to torture humanity by making beer taste like water (and pies like garbage) and gain enormous power. Currently, she travels with her angel sister Aurum and has a telepathic connection with her. History Amber lost her family at some point (her parents allegedly died during a war, presumably the Balboa-Rightian War) and resorted to selling carrots to people on the street. When a pair of Thugs threatened her, a local gang leader named Queen appeared and beat the existence out of them. It is assumed the thugs are now dead. After a heartwarming moment, Queen adopted Amber and took on the name "Grandma Heart". Whether "Heart" was Queen's actual last name, or just some name made up by Queen is unknown. Amber's real last name is a secret she does not dare reveal. It is suggested that her family were a line somehow related to Aurum but true relations are unknown. Aurum calls her the Littlest sister, though it is unknown if this is just because Amber is one of the Ascended (thus making her an Angel like Aurum), or if she actually is realated to the Angels of Heaven. While trying to retrieve Eva ShadowHeart's soul from the Spirit Realm, Amber revealed more latent powers in the form of apparently being an ArcAngel. Amber represents Hope. Not only is she representative of Hope as a concept, she is also literally the embodiment of Hope and her official title (according to Vasant Jadhav) is Hope. Personality The exact opposite of Dregg Moriss, Amber is incredibly upbeat, optimistic, but is also very sensitive and tends to evade conflict. Although often quite passive, Amber eventually learns to stand up for herself from Dregg. However, she still prefers to avoid her problems instead of facing them head on, much to Aurum's dismay (Given that Aurum is known for being haughty, this is natural). This approach, however, never really works and she is forced to confront them. Since Amber became a police officer, she suffered from crippling depression, which is apparently normal for all Rightia officers, but was also attributed to possessing Swargiya Pari. After gaining the ability to talk to animals, Amber's depression greatly increased and was convinced she was going insane, locking herself in her room for two weeks. After some time, she began to understand her powers and became optimistic again. By the time of the events of My Uprising (Part 1) she is her previous cheerful self again, and although initially wary and mistrustful of Aurum she came to trust in her and even considered her a "sister." However, she laments how nothing normal has happened to her since getting the job. Appearance Adult Amber has grayish blue eyes and vibrant orange hair cut short and choppy. She has a pair of small diamond shaped earrings that are sky blue. Amber wears a powder red outfit with a white (clarification needed, the thing below the robes) held together with a red jewel, as wells as the standard orange police robes. She has a fairly slender figure which is mainly attributed her incredible metabolism, as she consumes at least one entire pie almost every day. Despite this she is repeatedly called fat by several characters, namely Aurum (who berates her for her eating habits) and Rose (who has rigid and critical stances on beauty). Angel As of My Destiny (Part 1) Amber is the embodiment of Hope and is part of a new generation of Angels who are counterparts to the Angels of Heaven. In this form she has a much whiter color scheme. She adopts the inverted sclera of Aurum and the other Angels of Heaven, has white hair, and dons six white wings (which she has when she isn't in Hope Mode). Child As a young child, Amber's eyes had a significantly darker shade of blue. Amber wore purple robes, had a bandage under her eye (presumably from a bruise or a minor cut as there are no scars on her face) and faced to the left. Her hairstyle was roughly the same, though she did wear a ribbon (like the one worn by Tira Lawford) in her hair as a child. Abilities Despite being a complete novice, on her first day of her job Amber was able to defeat Diggs, a Class 3 Officer, in a Medieval Debate. In My New Best Friends, she was also able to use [[Dimensional Techniques|'Dimensional Debate']]:' [[Angel of Heaven|''Angel of Heaven]]. This is a side effect of her being the true owner of Swargiya Pari. After her latent powers as an Ascended began to awaken, she gained the ability to talk to animals. Amber also has limited control over time or at the least seeing parallel paths, as seen in My New Best Friends. However, this is either instinctual or Aurum doing it. Amber does have the ability to perform teleportation (and therefore possibly manipulate space), which Aurum did not seem to have an explanation forAs seen in My Uprising (Part 1) when Amber summons Mel Vin. As the ArchAngel Hope, Amber is capable of more or less godly power. She can retrieve souls from the Spirit Realm, do the lighty thing, dispel potent enchantments and also scare Rose. Amber is also able to resist the Siren's Hymn, and is also able to counter it via rap battle/Medieval Throwdown as seen in My Destiny (Part 1). Of course, being Amber she has a tendency to over do it...such as when she metaphorically pounded Rose into the ground then continued even though Rose had fainted 5 minutes earlier. Amber can talk to Aurum, and Aurum can act as the little voice in her head and talk to Amber via telepathy. However, while Aurum can talk to Amber through her mind and can read Amber's mind, Amber can only talk to Aurum by speaking out loud, which is very distressing for local onlookers. Amber is a very skilled cop in terms of whatever is on the test given to new cops; she became a Cop two years younger than Dregg did. That said, if Polly Abbott got in the year before Dregg due to being a Councillor's son, then this is marginally less impressive. Amber has a notable amount of skill in combat (possibly taught by her grandmother, a former gang leader), as well as overall physical capability, as she was able to send Polly Abbott flying. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 Dregg Me To Hell Amber had a cameo in the ending where she is having a therapy session with Dr. Sigh (this is actually the intro to My Dr. DontLittle, though this happens around 2 weeks before MA3). Dr. Sigh is seen asking Amber Heart about what "Amber's greatest secret is", and Amber replies "I can hear animals". This is a result of her powers as an Ascended beginning to awaken, though Amber was unaware of this at the time. Death Wish - Part 1 Just after Dregg arrives back in the real world, Amber is seen running from chickens and Teddy. Medieval Angel - Season 1 ''Amber is present in all instances of Medieval Angel, so a synopsis can be found in the episodes page.' Amber plays the role of the primary protagonist. She is also the ArchAngel Hope. Trivia * Amber is a "stone" made of tree sap which is usually an orange color (though it occasionally can be blue and red among other colors) which closely resembles her hair. ** Side note: The word "Electricity" originally came from a Greek word meaning amber: ἤλεκτρον, the English spelling would be elektron. "Amber" comes from an Arabian word whose English spelling is "Anbar". The word then evolved into the old French "Ambre" and then eventually into "Amber". This has little to do with Amber Heart herself, but is an interesting insight into the origin of the character. * She has a similarly colored hairstyle to Mathio, which could simply mean that both are Angels (judging by the different colors of the Angels as well as Arc AngelHeart's color scheme has led to speculation that Mathio is related to Amber). This also explains the presence of her hairband which is similar to Dregg's (given by the Incarnation of Arc) and Mathio's, seen in Death Wish - Part 1. * Upon contact with Swargiya Pari, her hands start to glow if a special liquid is applied As seen at the end of My Best First Worst Day Ever. This is due to her being the "proper" owner of Swargiya Pari. It is unknown if Amber is the only one who falls into this category or if any Ascended would be seen as a "proper owner" of Swargiya Pari. References Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:Angels Category:Medieval Angel Category:Dimensional Ability User